


Every Song a Memory

by HeyJealousy09



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJealousy09/pseuds/HeyJealousy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thought came to me while on vacation and I couldn't get rid of it. So here it is. </p><p>Blaine hears a song in the car with Dave that reminds him of Finn and he reflects on his life with Dave and how much he misses Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Song a Memory

They were on their way to yet another football game. Blaine liked football as much as the next guy but sometimes he would have liked staying home with a good musical or some Star Wars fan fiction. Dave was insistent he came to this one. Something about a linebacker that could do something. Blaine wasn’t sure, he had stopped listening once he finally agreed to accompany Dave.

Dave didn’t like to listen to Blaine’s music on the way to football games so the radio was blaring some 80s station. Blaine thought he had left the 80s behind when he graduated McKinley and said goodbye to the New Directions. Blaine checked his phone for the 100th time that morning. He did not what he was looking at it for, there were hardly ever any text messages these days. No Sam asking him about another fan fiction. No Tina asking him if he had heard from Artie or Mike. No Artie or Mike asking him if he has heard from Tina. And no Kurt. Never a text from Kurt. Not since telling him he would be out of the apartment so Blaine could gather his things.

“I have climbed highest mountains, I have run through fields” Dave’s voice cut through Blaine’s thoughts. His throat constricted and he found himself fighting back tears. Something on Blaine’s face must have alerted Dave.

“You okay Boo Boo?”

Blaine grimaced at the nickname and tried to smile. He nodded his head before turning his attention back to his phone.

“Let me guess, you and Kurt once sang this song at a competition.” Dave said switching his eyes from Blaine to the road.

“Dave.”

“Oh.” That was all Dave could say.

Blaine opened the text messages on his phone and started sending texts to all the New Directions. That was something they had started right after they lost Finn. Whenever they heard a song that he sung or that reminded them of him, they would text everyone. It started as a way to honor his memory but it was now a way to make sure they all stayed in touch.

Blaine came to Kurt’s name, his thumb hovered over his phone. Finally he tapped it. He could still see the last text he received from Kurt. He quickly typed out the first thought that came to his mind.

I miss him. I miss you.

“I always felt guilty for the way I treated him. Ya know?” Dave almost whispered as the last notes of ‘I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For” faded out. Blaine reached across the console and gave Dave’s hand a squeeze.

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. It wasn’t until they got home from the game Blaine realized he hadn’t pressed send on the text. He had received texts back from most of his friends, but the draft to Kurt was sitting on the top. He hesitated for just a moment before deleting the draft.

“You pick a movie, I’ll get the popcorn going.”

“Thanks Dave.” Blaine says before popping a DVD in. He lays his head back against the couch and he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Blaine is too lazy to look at it now. All he wants to do is cuddle on the couch and go to bed early.

Later that night when Blaine and Dave are getting ready to get into bed. He finally checks his phone. For a split second he thought it would Kurt. Asking for forgiveness, asking for Blaine to move back to New York, or even just saying hello. Instead it was Sam asking him if he wanted to go to a karaoke bar next week.

It was never Kurt.

 


End file.
